


In A Car

by Luna_Writes_Stuff



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk man this was written a while ago, probably not very good but transferring it from tumblr anyway, slight mention of Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Luna_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Just a short little fic demonstrating how Mingyu is always horny and tries to hide it and Wonwoo is a bad hyung who just encourages it.Warnings:Sort of exhibitionism, handjob, dumb boyfriends being hornyWritten on 12/28/16





	In A Car

It’s late at night, and Mingyu has his head pressed against the van's window, listening to Jihoon in one of the front seats sing along softly to whatever song is playing on the radio. Soonyoung’s asleep in the adjacent seat, and Mingyu would be sleeping too if it weren’t for Wonwoo’s warm hand rubbing patterns into his thigh.

The concert had run later than anticipated, with more than one encore and an extended fan-sign. Mingyu was sure no one was  _upset_  about it, but everyone was definitely exhausted, and when he’d texted Seunkgwan, who was in the other van, he’d never gotten any reply back. He was probably asleep already.

Mingyu reaches down a hand to curl his fingers around Wonwoo’s warmer ones, not worried about anyone seeing. It’s not like they’d  _told_  their bandmates they were together, but they were sure they’d heard them at some point. The dorm wasn’t that big, and the walls weren’t that thick.

The elder drops a kiss onto Mingyu’s cheek, hand squirming out from his hold to take back its place on his thigh. It’s too dark to be able to see Wonwoo’s reflection in the glass, but Mingyu knows what’s coming. He’s proven correct when Wonwoo’s fingers slide closer to his zipper, massaging into the tense muscles of his inner thighs – erotic or not, the choreography they do every day really does take a toll on their bodies. (It _is_ erotic though, and he suppresses a shiver.)

There’s a million things he could be thinking of at this point, like how they’d sneaked away earlier during rehearsal today to get busy in the bathroom, or how earlier this morning he’d gotten Wonwoo on his knees – but he’s not really thinking about any of those things. He was thinking about how anyone could see if they took the time to glance over, and how Wonwoo smelled faintly of cologne and cinnamon, and how his hand was slowly rubbing over Mingyu’s clothed cock in measured movements and  _fuck_  it felt just as wonderful as it did frustrating.

Wonwoo takes a sharp intake of breath when his eyes land on the outline of Mingyu’s cock through his pants, his fingers squeezing in a way that makes the younger jerk forward – this was dangerous. They couldn’t get caught. (It wouldn’t be  _horrible_  if they did, but the thrill of it all was giving Mingyu a fluttery feeling in his chest that simply heightened his arousal.)

“Stay quiet.” Wonwoo hisses threateningly – but Mingyu isn’t worried. They’ve been doing things like this since pre-debut and Wonwoo has yet to lead him _too_ far astray.

“Wasn’t planning on saying anything.” His voice is equally quiet, but also thicker, his arousal bleeding through into his voice. He could only play unaffected for so long, it seemed. A hiss escapes through his teeth when the elder’s lips attach itself to his tanned neck, teeth scraping carelessly across the skin. The need to warn Wonwoo not to leave any marks bubbles up behind Mingyu’s closed lips, but ultimately he says nothing – any sound he makes would probably be more reminiscent to a moan, and Wonwoo knows by now what can and can’t be done. That, and he _really_ doesn't want to say anything and have anyone look over and see them in this compromising position.

Wonwoo’s mouth travels farther up Mingyu’s neck, tongue leaving behind a wet trail that makes him feel chilled – he jerks again suddenly when his boyfriend nips at the skin on his jaw, wondering if  _that_  one would leave a mark. It better not.

The fingers that had been slowly working him into a frustrated heat stop suddenly, slipping up to grasp at the button on Mingyu’s jeans – a shock of alarm paralyzes him for a moment, making him hesitate. He hadn’t expected it to go any farther than teasing, at most a tortured orgasm through both his underwear and pants.

The air feels especially cold on his dick as Wonwoo draws it out of his boxers – it sits proudly in the air between Mingyu and the car seat in front of him, easily seen by anyone who actually glances back or wakes up. The tip of it is red and shiny with the barest hints of pre-come – Wonwoo has the audacity to  _poke_  at it, like he’s never seen it before, watching enraptured at the way it bobs back up after he presses it down.

Mingyu wants to hit him.

Before he can Wonwoo spits into his hand and Mingyu grimaces, opening his mouth to complain because that’s  _fucking disgusting_ , but he doesn’t really manage much more than a choked unattractive whimper because  _fuck_  it might be disgusting as hell but his dick doesn’t know the difference – it just knows that it feels good. (“Good” is an understatement.)

The saliva makes his boyfriend’s hand slide easier on his skin, over the veins and  _fuck –_  over his frenulum that has him canting his hips towards Wonwoo’s hand. He can feel himself getting close already, and he lets his head thunk against the cold window, a jarring shock to his heated cheek. His abdominal muscles were tense, trying to fight the ball of heat and electricity that was steadily pooling due to his boyfriend’s ministrations.

“Stop holding back.” Wonwoo’s deep voice causes something in him to break, and he arches his back as the pleasure convalesces into something indescribable, a searing white overtaking his vision as he lets out a silent scream. He’s not sure why he came so quickly or why it was so fucking powerful this time around, but he honestly doesn’t really care either. (Later he’ll think back on the fact that it might have been because it would have been so easy to get caught..)

Wonwoo holds his other hand out to catch the cum Mingyu shoots before it hits the back of the seat in front – Mingyu would curse at his boyfriend for just wiping it off on his boxers afterward if he didn’t feel so breathless and jelly-esque at the moment. He does manage to catch Wonwoo’s eyes though, and despite his thoughts he knows all that’s present in his own gaze is love, which is reciprocated by Wonwoo.

“Are you two ever going to get out?” Jihoon’s distinctive grumpy tone breaks them out of whatever trance they were in, and Mingyu lets a smug smirk find its way onto his face – while also hastily tucking himself back into his pants - at the way Wonwoo’s expression shifts from haughty dominance to one of shy worry as he moves to stand, boner clearly visible in his pants.

Served him right.


End file.
